


Complicated

by Kasena



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Loyalty of a Wolf au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: Part of the 100 Theme challenge. These drabbles will not necessarily follow any specific plotline, pairing, or even fandom. A grab-bag, really. https://100themewriters.deviantart.com/art/The-Original-List-of-Themes-125161634Danny Fenton was only a little boy, not even in school, when everything in his life went wrong. It all changed, and he found shelter in a place known as the Sanctum. Alongside him is Andrew Riter, a fellow trainee of the Sect of the Crow. But one thing won't stop floating around in Danny's head.





	Complicated

"Andrew?" Andrew looked over at where Danny had sat down beside him in the pew. "I... I wanna talk to you." That, in itself, was strange, as for years Danny hated talking whenever it wasn't necessary, or it wasn't something he believed in it.

Andrew turned towards him and smiled, nodding. "Alright, what about?"

"I-" Danny looked around, biting his lip before shaking his head. "I don't wanna talk about it, here." Something that was a private matter between the three of them, then.

"Alright, let's go," Andrew said with a nod, taking Danny's hand and leading him out of the Chapel. He led the two up to the towers before sitting down with Danny and smiling brightly at him. "Alright, Danny, what did you need?"

"Why do you believe in God?" Andrew startled at that. Out of everything that Andrew had thought Danny may talk about, that hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Well- Because- Because. Why don't you?"

"Because He's not real," Danny answered simply.

Andrew frowned at that. "Danny, what are you talking about? Of course He's real."

Danny crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "If He was, I wouldn't be here. Miracles aren't real, they never actually happen."

"Danny," Andrew sighed before sitting beside him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "It's much more complicated than that. I think that I wouldn't be in this place only if He  _ wasn't _ real, that me being here is a miracle."

The younger looked up at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

"When I was little, I came from an orphanage." Andrew began to rub at Danny's back. "I didn't remember my mother or father at all, and the people there were awful. I remember there were many children, and so no one ever spent time with me. Then, Sylvia came and promised that the Lord had sent her there to whisk me away from that awful place. If it weren't for Him, I would have stayed there."

"...I still don't think he's real. If he was, my mom and dad and sister would still be alive."

Andrew held Danny close, continuing to comfort him before he quietly asked, "What happened to your family?" Danny shook his head, causing Andrew to quietly exhale. He supposed Danny would be holding onto that secret for a while, yet. Everything was so much more simple when it was just him and Randy, but... He couldn't say he regretted meeting Danny. That had been another miracle.


End file.
